


Another Life

by needsmoresleep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Memories, Memory, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoresleep/pseuds/needsmoresleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[EreRi] Levi always wondered what would come and go right before he died. He didn't exactly expect to see a pair of mismatched eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions

They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Bits and pieces of information, usually the most impacting events. 

Others claim that you see your future, your hopes and dreams, aspirations. Everything you wished to accomplish but never got to.

I always wondered what I would see. Would I remember the summer of '09, when I had first learned of my engagement? Perhaps my first night as a 'man?' Or would I be like the latter? Instead of memories would I see myself with a child? A family that I truly loved? Living in a quaint place away from the hustle and bustle of the city? 

Or would I see nothing?

I could be like those people that never experienced anything. People that saw nothing and were forgotten. Someone who hadn't accomplished anything in their short life.

Never receiving but always giving. 

Which would I be?

And how many thoughts would my mind be able to conjure before I completely shut down?


	2. Guilt

If Hange had to describe herself she would use the words enthusiastic and reliable. She loved her work and she always put one hundred, two hundred, even three hundred per cent of what she had into her research. She knew she didn't have the answers to everything and that only urged her on even more. Knowledge was her end goal and what she loved the most was that she could never have enough. There would always be more things to research, experiment on, and fail in. Failing to her wasn't something to be upset about. Instead it was something that urged her, encouraging her to go beyond everyone else. 

This was why she was the best doctor around.

But even she knew she couldn't be reliable in this situation.

Bring her anything and she would be asking questions and tampering. She carried her bag filled with notebooks and dissecting tools (don't ask why, she just did). Her car was always filled with gas, just in case she was called out for an emergency. If she had to, she'd travel days just for the sake of knowledge. 

Present her with the body of her best-friend and she lost all composure. 

Her hands trembled and her eyes watered. This wasn't just any experiment, anyone's life. It was the life of someone precious to her. 

She could already see his body temperature dropping. His usually pale skin was worse than usual, turning blue in certain areas. Blood seemed to be gushing from his entire body even though she knew it was only coming from his torso. Dying from blood loss, how many times had these things made her grin? She had the exact amount of time someone could bleed to death from a blade, kitchen knife, bullet hole, glass cut, anything really, carved into her mind. The numbers flashed in her mind and they only seemed to decrease as the clock ticked. 

People came and went around her, shouting words at each other, trying to hurry. 

Five minutes, and that was if they were lucky. If they hurried into the operation room, rolled the body carefully into the emergency room, covered the puncture on the way to the hospital. Too many variables that she had no control over because she had a personal connection to the patient. But she knew that even if she had been the one in charge, her mind would falter. Would she be fast enough? Careful enough? Would one of her decisions be the one to kill him? 

She stared at her hands as Levi was carried away. Her jacket was covered in blood but the sight wasn't anything new. Still, she couldn't contain herself. She vomited because this blood was different. It was warm and it smelled like lavender and detergent, sunny days, rough days, clean water, the slums. It wasn't copper and it was constricting her.

What if...those two words continued to plague her mind.

Nurses rushed to her side but their words escaped her. Was she fine? She shook her head, trying to make everything disappear but it only made things worse.

Two minutes, twenty seconds.

"Hange!" she turned towards the blonde next to her, "Calm down please! Everything will be fine, Levi is strong...he's strong..."

No, Petra hadn't been there. She hadn't seen how Levi had been attacked because of her mindless actions.

Petra tried to comfort her but it was anything but successful as she also cried. They were both on the floor, the nurses had stopped trying to get them up. A janitor had started to clean up her mess and people only looked at them with pity.

Twenty seconds.

All the hustle and bustle had calmed and so had Hange.

Zero.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here goes another one-shot that may or may not become something else, sorry~!  
> I really like the idea of working with the mind and memory and amnesia and all those fascinating topics about the mind!  
> Wish I actually knew stuff about it though, haha, one day but for now, here's this stuff. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
